<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Aesthetics of Emotion by Toshi_Nama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325850">The Aesthetics of Emotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/pseuds/Toshi_Nama'>Toshi_Nama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Asala, Asexual Relationship, Dragon Teeth, Nonbinary Character, Other, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/pseuds/Toshi_Nama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp is a refuge for all - even the two who seem to need refuge the least. In each other, they find companionship - and more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shale/Sten (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Black Emporium 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Aesthetics of Emotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts">Isis</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He didn’t train just for practicality now, although practicality was why he had returned to daily work with his sword. Asala in his hand was part of why the world felt right. He also didn’t glance over at the one who watched him. Even if that observer was why he trained for more than just need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shale had mentioned enjoying the way the light ran along his muscles. He might not understand their focus, but he could understand light and the artistry of how it reflected. Therefore, he had gradually shifted his training time until the bulk was in the evening, when the sunset had more aesthetic light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your skill is impressive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Sten said. The tone of his voice smiled just as warmly as the golem’s had. It was for frail humans and elves to need the face to show emotion as well – not for them. In his case, it was practice and the Qun. In Shale’s, it was how they were made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiped down his sword. After Asala was cared for, he dipped a rag into the bucket of water and began scrubbing the sweat off of his chest. It had become natural to do so under the light of their eyes, especially since they had started bringing an extra bucket just for his needs. With them, there was no lust or leering, only frank appreciation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your focus on your role is also admirable,” he said. To the Warden, it would have seemed abrupt. To the golem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shale shifted slightly, their crystals flaring violet in the light. “How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your purpose is in every line of your creation,” Sten explained. “You wished to become a peerless warrior, and thus your form followed your desire. Clear. Distinct. Direct – and powerful.” Each word was true. Unlike the others, Shale </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>their role. It was a connection the others could not fathom, so diffuse was their purpose. “Even your crystals are both a way to refine your purpose and bring aesthetic appreciation to your form and its application of your will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” they purred, “that is quite the compliment. Thank you. Your sentiment...is returned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and reached for his shirt. “You have said so before. When this is over, I must return to Par Vollen. I have my duty. But you would be welcome there, I believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light in their eyes brightened, then returned to normal. “What an intriguing thought. That would be quite pleasant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end there were no goodbyes as Sten accompanied the Warden to face the Archdemon while the golem stayed behind. It was practicality. There was no telling whether the path they must take could support Shale’s weight – iron and stone were stronger than muscle, but there was a balance in all things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will see it – you – when you return,” they stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded to them. “You shall,” he promised, even if promises were unreasonable. For them, he would find a way to return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at the Archdemon, no one noticed or argued when in the chaos of victory, Sten retrieved Asala from where she had gotten lodged in Urthemiel’s neck. The Archdemon was a valiant foe, he acknowledged as he cleaned the steel of his soul-blade. His eyes ran along the proud pinons, the mighty horns of its head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dragon that was a god, and a threat to an entire nation?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one noticed when he used a discarded hammer to break off one of the Archdemon’s teeth – or no one dared to scold him for his actions. No one noticed in his room at the palace as he carefully split it down the center and wrapped each end: one in leather, the other in silverite wire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he returned to the Qun and the Arishok with his answer, he trained under Shale’s gaze one more time. Then he handed them one half of the tooth – the one wrapped in silverite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this for? It seems...unnecessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sten smiled – with his face as well as his voice. “It is, Kadan. It is a token, from one born warrior to another.” From one heart to another. “You have things you wish to see accomplished, and I have my duty to the Qun. But with this…” He showed them the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. It is – yes.” With careful fingers, they lifted the chain and placed it around the seam of their neck. “And you will wear yours, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He repeated their gesture, and was pleased to see he had estimated the lengths correctly. Both halves of the tooth hung over where the heart would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Kadan.” Shale put a hand on his shoulder. “Until we meet again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter how far duty takes us,” he replied. “Kadan.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>